Think Eternity
by 8foreverunchanged8
Summary: Eternity. How long I shall live my life. Time does not affect me. I merged with the crowd, like all of the others. That was until I gained it, the powers of a wizard. A demon with magical powers, would be rivals. The irony. How will I survive here, with these Wizards? How will I control Nishiko? Lol bad summary, please read!
1. Letters

**Lol! FU here! Ok, so I just thought of doing this crossover today, so please forgive me if its like, suckish or anything. This is gonna be a tough approach but i can do it! Yay!:)**

Wizards. The newest species, and probably our biggest enemies. Unless, we create a truce that is. They are the youngest species, only a mere 1000 years old. Myoga is older than that. Us demons are cautious towards these, wizards.

Everyone but me.

Kagome Taishou is the name, don't wear it out, because Inuyasha sure as he! did. You see, when your a demon, pure blooded, and have found that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Magic, you'll **freak out**.

* * *

" Fluffy! There's an owl at our window! It has a creepy lookin letter!" Kagome screamed to her older brother. He gracefully strutted into the room, a dark scowl centered at Kagome.

" Need I remind you that I'm Lord of the Western lands? And must I remind you of the responsibility that's held with it? If it's 2 am in the da*# morning, isn't that enough hint to not, disturb my peaceful slumber? Open the friggin window and let the d#$n thing in!" he shouted, irritable.

He had just gotten home from a long meeting with some wizards and had just fallen asleep when he had heard her cries, calling his attention. He was to tired to even care about his façade. He was starting to sound a lot like a smarter, grace-fuller Inuyasha.

Nodding, Kagome reached up to the windows latch and unlocked it, pulling up the window to allow the creature inside. It dropped the letter on the table they stood by, hooting knowingly before flying outside, out of sight.

She stared at where the creature once flew puzzled, before opening up the letter, eyes widening in surprise, skimming it quickly. Dropping the letter, she did what anyone in their right mind would have in her situation.

She screamed.

Patience having snapped, Sesshomaru stole the letter from its newfound resting place, and read over it. Glancing at Kagome in slight surprise, having finished it, he shook her until she stopped screaming.

" Kagome, I must say I'm not that surprised. Strange things have been happening lately. I guess this means your going to see our cousin, you remember Luna Lovegood don't you? She has also inherited magical traits. She is going to Hogwarts next year, in fact, since she is younger than you. I guess it's a family thing." he shrugged, not very interested.

Kagome smiled, having missed the girl she saw as a younger sister. _'Hogwarts, eh? What type of name is that?' _she thought, before heading upstairs to sleep on this new information.

* * *

Light streamed daintily from the curtains opening, its light gently hitting onto the face of Kagome. She was aroused from her slumber, doing her daily ritual before it hit her. Today was the day they went to England, then to some town center called Hogsmead.

Groaning, she glanced at her clock after being fully dressed, before realization dawned on her. She had ten minutes to get to the airport that was twenty away! She sped through her room grabbing all of her necessities before leaving to head to the car.

Jumping into the passenger seat she yelled, " Pedal to the medal, Sesshy! Let's go!" before they sped away. The broke about thirty driving laws getting to that airport. All cops saw was a black blur as they rushed past.

Arriving at the airport, they jumped out of the car, and raced to the plane, not without Sesshomaru confirming that his car had been placed into a plane, as well as their bags. " Last call for flight 514, I repeat last call for flight 514." came from the intercom.

" We won't make it in time!" Kagome shouted desperately. " Yes we will. Use your demonic speed." Sesshomaru commanded, before blurring away. " Dam%!* Fluffy!" she shouted.

Just as the were about to be closed, they appeared, frightening the young woman standing there. Handing her their tickets, she called the pilot informing him two first classers where there, so he wouldn't pull of the runway. Nodding her approval, she handed them their tickets, and the ran(at a human speed) to the plane.

Finding their seats Kagome threatened Sesshomaru," Next time, wake me up or else I'll die your mokomoko pink." At his slight look of surprise she grinned evilly, a mischevious glint in her eye. " Maybe I'll tell Kagura you like her." she teased, " Don't. You. Dare." he said seriously.

Shrugging, used to such treatment, Kagome faced the window before falling into a peaceful sleep. " We have now arrived at London. Please exit the plane in an orderly fashion. Thank you for riding the Monde, have a safe trip!" said a flight attendant named Ayame. Exotic sapphire eyes snapped open.

Yawning, Kagome stretched before glancing at Sesshomaru, who had already gotten up and was leaving. " Ditcher." she muttered sourly before jogging to catch up with him. Glancing at Kagome, Sesshomaru received a glare that matched his own.

Turning away, he looked for the sign that said ' The Taishou's' before informing her that their chauffeur was there. Grabbing their bags they headed for him, before leaving towards their car. " 'Ello, I'm Hagrid. I'm the 'Ogwarts gamekeeper."


	2. Cake

**Yo! Ok so ya just updated my other story ****_The Wilted Rose _****becuse it was in dire need of another chapter, so I literally just made it up, like however whatevers ago. So yup, this is it, the nextest chappie! Get ready for some good ol 'Arry Potter XD! Ok so I can't decide between a DracoXKags or HarryXKags pairing, PLEASE help me!**

_Previously on Think Eternity: _

_Turning away, he looked for the sign that said ' The Taishou's' before informing her that their chauffeur was there. Grabbing their bags they headed for him, before leaving towards their car. " 'Ello, I'm Hagrid. I'm the 'Ogwarts gamekeeper_."

_Presently:_

" Really? What's Hogwarts like? Are there any ghosts? Or dragons? Or fairies? Or-" her mouth was clamped shut by Sesshomaru. " Remember to do your best to keep up your facade up. We can't let anyone in; remember what happened to Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru whispered to her. Her bright eyes darkened considerably, before her face was clean of any emotion, eyes dull.

" I apologize for my earlier behavior. My curiosity took over me. I shall try not to do so anymore." she stated politely before bowing the best she could in the car. Hagrid looked at her with curiosity, and his mouth opened to question her change of attitude before the car jolted to a stop. " I assume we are at Hogsmead." Kagome stated. " Nope, have a stop before that." Hagrid replied. Getting out of the car, they realized exactly how tall Hagrid was, reaching unfathomable heights for a human. Ignoring the stares, Hagrid made his way over to a small shack-like house. " What is the purpose of this stop, Hagrid?" Kagome questioned. " We gotta pick up another wizard." he called over his shoulder.

Standing before the door, Hagrid lifted his hand almost hesitantly, before knocking on it loudly. He knocked again, and shuffling was clearly heard. Annoyance overtaking him, Hagrid busted through the door, Kagome in tow. Sesshomaru had decided to stay in the car and take a nap, he hadn't slept a wink in the plane and it was an especially long flight due to some complications. " Errr...Sorry 'bout that." Hagrid said awkwardly. He grabbed the door, and shoved it back in its original place. " I demand you leave at once! This is breaking and entering!" cried a rather large man holding a shotgun.

" Oh dry up Dursley you prune." was Hagrids quick reply before he roughly pulled part of the gun upwards. While everyone was stunned by his show of power, Hagrid glanced around the room, searching for something. " Where's- Oh there ye are Harry! It's been some time since I last saw you, why you were just a babe, so tiny you were. I would never 'ave thought you'd be so...generous in the middle."The boy he began speak to paled," I-I'm not Harry!" he squeaked.

" I am." came a voice from the shadows. A boy stepped out with unruly black hair, emerald green eyes, and circular glasses, that had been layered with tape. He wore baggy clothes and was slightly dirty. Hagrids eyes lightened before he frowned at Harry's unhealthy looking state," Of course you're Harry," He glanced at the cowering Dudley," your the sitting image of your father! Oh, I got something for ya!" He said, before grabbing a white box from his large cloak and handed it to Harry.

He cautiously opened the box, his eyes widening in amazement at its contents.


End file.
